


Inktober 2017

by Briar_Huynh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Inktober, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Huynh/pseuds/Briar_Huynh
Summary: Just some prompt writing to keep me busy this October. Stay tuned for a new prompt everyday!





	1. The Magician

Shining blue eyes flit across the empty stage, remembering a time when it was full of life and wonder. A small smile came to their face and they took a seat in the very front row of the old, rundown theater. The old plush seats covered in dust, velvet curtains torn and tattered on the stage, and cobwebs hung down, but it still felt like home.

Closing their eyes, they began reminiscing to when they last stood on the stage. When they called upon magic with a flourish of their hands and a dazzling smile on their face. The hot lights beating down on them, as they had to move around the stage. But, it was all worth it to hear the applause and cheering at the end of each show.

The smile grew wider as they remembered the people they met throughout their career. The dancers, the animal handlers, and of course their wonderful assistant. She had been a bright, curious young lady who wanted to learn everything they had to offer.

However, like with many things in life, it didn’t last. There wasn’t any big shocking reason as to why they were no longer a magician, they just wanted to retire and live a quiet life after all of the excitement in it. They didn’t regret their decision, it had been good. They got married, had two wonderful children, and grandchildren on the way.

A calm and gentle hand was placed on their shoulder, and a soft voice called out to them, “Hey, mom, are you ready to go?”

“Hmm, oh, yes of course dear. I guess I got carried away by my memories.” blue eyes closed as she smiled. “You know, I can’t wait to see what you do with this old place, sweetie. I know that it's in good hands now.”

As they left the theater, the old woman turned around one last time, and there on stage was a young magician. Her eyes a shining blue, long chestnut hair pulled back, and a bright smile on her face. She waved before fading away, and the old woman chuckled to herself. Perhaps it was time to start teaching a new generation of magicians.


	2. The Shopkeeper

The sound of an old shop bell rang through the still air and a man walked through the door of the small shop, only glancing over at the shopkeep as he made his way over to the shelves. It was nothing new to the keeper after all regulars like that man knew better than to do so. Of course, there were still the new customers every now and then, but those were rare these days unless they got curious and walked in.

There were also the rumors that would circulate about the shop, that it always had whatever you were looking for and people would try to find it. However, it was difficult to find since there were certain conditions that had to be met first.

First, you had to have a strong desire for something, anything that you desperately wanted. From the smallest thing like a drink to a luxury sports car, even a person; nothing was out of the question in the shop. If you desired it, then you would have it.

Second, only items of equal value could be used to purchase anything in the shop, money wouldn’t be accepted. Whether it be a lock of your hair, a body part, or even a piece of your life, if it matters to you, then you can spend it on whatever you desire. Be warned, the more extravagant an item, the more you would have to give.

Lastly, you must never look the shopkeeper in the eye. As odd as the third rule may be, you would do best to heed it. Those who have looked into the eyes of the shopkeeper have been plagued with misfortune until they returned everything they have ever bought from the small oddities shop.

A box was set upon the counter of the shop, pulling the keeper's attention from their reading. “Is this all for today, sir?”

“Yes… ” there was a slight hesitation, “my memories, will that be enough for it?”

Picking the box up, the shopkeeper inspected it carefully, it contained a beating heart. Turning to look at the man, who had closed his eyes, they reached forward, tapping his head and extracted the memories from them. “Yes, they will do, may your daughter get well soon. Have a good day, sir.”

Without another word, the man left and the shop was quiet once more.


	3. The Key

I turned the object in my hand, a family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation. Every time it would pass hands, the heirloom would change, something to aid our coming of age, I asked my mother this one day, and she only smiled at me. 

“My darling one, the heirloom becomes whatever weapon suits you best. It is a key to unlocking the greatness inside of you.”

A year later the heirloom was passed on to me. In my mother’s hands it had been a beautiful ornate fan with razor sharp edges, but the moment it touched my own hands, it became an ugly, cold and heavy dagger.

I scowled and threw the dagger across my room. The heirloom wasn’t meant to be mine, not yet, it was supposed to be my mother’s, but she had to die and leave me alone. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. It wasn’t fair.

Still, the days went on and the so did the years. I grew and I still resented my birthright. I never asked to be born into a family of monster hunters, I even tried to fail every single one of my classes. Still, the stage had been set and sooner or later I would have to use my birthright to vanquish whatever creature dare challenged me.

It was half past midnight when I was walking home alone, that’s when it happened. Some beast jumped on me, it had been too dark to see, but I knew. I didn’t cry or shriek, instead, I reached for the dagger in my bag. It still bit me, I moved so slow compared to it, but still, I managed to jab it in the stomach. The beast howled in pain disintegrating as I pulled away from it.

I heaved and silently cursed my luck. I was my mother’s child, after all, I was going to be a monster hunter whether I liked it or not. And, like my mother said so long ago, this dagger was the key to it all.


	4. The Fortune Teller

He travels down quiet dirt roads and sets up on the outskirts of towns. The locals didn’t trust him, whispering that he used magic to lure wives and children away. But, he always left before daybreak.

Those whose souls were brave enough to seek him out at night had their fortunes told. The fortunes were fair and told an equal number of great success as well as tragic luck. Sometimes great heroes would arise from these fortune telling, or perhaps a madman wishing to change what the fates had decided for him.

Regardless of what the cards drew, the fortune teller never stopped at the same town more than once, never came into town, and never spoke to anyone, unless to read their fortune. There were nights where he would set up in the forest, sitting in the darkness alone, but he was never bothered. Instead, he waited patiently for customers and when morning came he packed up and went on his way.

Of course, there were rumors and soon enough it reached the king’s ears. He had his knights scour his entire kingdom for this mystic, to have him brought into court. When they finally found him, the fortune tellers was set up just on the outskirts of the capital.

The knights approached him, and he laid out his cards, flipping them over one by one.

“The future does not shine upon you, good sires. It would best to finish up any loose ends that you had before your allotted time is gone.”

The fortune teller said no more as the knights brought him forth to the king. He was barked at, ordered to read the king’s fortune, and he did so.

“Savor every moment, your majesty, for it won’t be long before your son succeeds you. You have lived a cruel life, therefore the cards predict a cruel death for you.”

Angered, the king ordered his guards to behead the fortune teller, who did not protest, only sitting still waiting for the blade. A few days later, the prince staged the mutiny and overthrew his father, killing him in cold blood. The knights who fought for the old king found themselves rotting away in the dungeons.

As for the fortune teller, legend says that he travels down quiet dirt roads and set up on the outskirts of towns. The locals feared him, whispering that he was death himself. But, do not fear, for he always leaves before daybreak.


	5. The Monster

We are born into this world not knowing the joys or terror of the world, only knowing it as home. We look upon it with unprejudiced eyes until we are shown otherwise. Until we are shown the monsters that lurk within it.

They say that monsters lurk in the dead of night, hidden in dark corners and within the shadows. That monsters are vile being with fangs and beady black eyes. Monsters speak in gruff, harsh voices and have rough hands. But they’re only partially right.

Because monsters are everywhere. They hide in the shadows, but they also walk in broad daylight. The monsters will also wear smiling faces, speak in polite manners, and worst of all, they pretend to be your friends. They will pretend to care and that they are everything you need, but when you are no longer useful to them, they will cast you aside.

They will tear at you, rip you apart, and leave you to rot, make you feel like you are nothing. The monsters will jeer and jest, but that is all they do. They make themselves seem big and strong, but that is all they are. These monsters are nothing, these monsters can be defeated.

Make your eyes cold and calculated, your smiles cold and practiced. Never raise your voice at them, keep it calm and level, never angry, because that shows them that they’ve won. Stand tall and show them that they have not broken you.

Build a wall around your heart and thicken your skin, that way they won’t hurt you anymore. The scars they inflict on you are badges of honor, showing the world that you won the fight against the monsters, whether they be in your head or in real life.

However, most important of all, do not lose your compassion. That is what separates you from the monsters that hurt you, what keeps you from becoming a monster. Without compassion, you needlessly hurt others whether you realize it or not.


	6. The Familiar

Familiars are interesting creatures, only appearing for some people, and not for others. Don’t misunderstand, everyone is born with one, but not everyone can see their familiars. There are very few cases were familiars never appear to their owners, and there’s only one reason why.

They aren’t needed by everyone. Because there are some people who are able to wake up each day and feel alright. They are physically able to wake up and take on the day without a problem. Familiars don’t appear to people who don’t have voices in the back of their heads, tormenting their every waking moment.

After all, the main objective for a familiar is to provide help and comfort to their owners, something that isn’t always needed. Some familiars show up when a child is born, an early sign that they need help, that something’s wrong. However, most appear when a person begins to properly need them.

Around adolescence, when a person is changing the most, their familiars appear to them. They take on the form of a creature that is comforting to their owner and never changes from it. Familiars follow their owners around, often times mingling with other familiars.

The biggest thing about each familiar is that they mirror their owner’s true self. Should a familiar be nasty and extremely aggressive, then that is what their owner truly is. Of course, a Familiar’s nature may change should their owner change as well, after all, nothing is ever set in stone.

However, there is one other thing about these familiars, those who don’t have one, don’t see them. They don’t get to see these wonderful creatures, as they duck and dodge out of the way to keep up with their owners. They don’t understand the necessity of these wonderful creatures who keep their owners from the brink. They often scoff and claim that familiars don’t exist, but they do and that is the problem.

Those who don’t see the familiars, see the problems in others, often choose to not acknowledge that these people have problems at all. That they are fine and normal, but they are so woefully wrong. For you don’t judge a book by its cover, but its contents; however, often times no one cares enough to read the book.


	7. The Fae

When you hear the word Fae, what are your first thoughts? Do you see think of tiny little fairies and pixies? The small children of the forests, who cause mischief for all who enter their domains. All harmless fun though, right?

However, those Faes only exist in a child’s fairy tale. True Fae creatures have natural magic, able to shape Mother Nature as they see fit. While fairies and pixies are indeed Fae creatures, they aren’t the innocent mischief-loving children of the forest, they are much more dangerous. Fairies and pixies are territorial and malevolent spirits, the little spells they cast cause harm to all who enter their homes.

But what of the other creatures that also roam the forest? The tall, mysterious elves who keep their distance. While not dangerous when unprovoked, elves should not be taken lightly. They are marksmen of the finest caliber and master of the beasts in the forests. One false step and there is no escape from them.

Yet, there are still others, the ones who lurk beneath the ocean waves. They prey on those who traverse the seas, luring them in with beautiful voices and promises of everything they could ever want. Merfolk and sirens alike, they linger, waiting for their next meals to show, ever vigilant, ever hungry.

Let us not forget the giants of the mountains, ferocious and feral. Mighty creatures who summon the storms to do their bidding. With their fury, they can create the harshest of blizzards, the most devastating of hurricanes, and the loudest of thunderstorms.

There are more Fae creatures surely, but perhaps another day. For now, let your minds wander, think of the creatures that roam within the wilds, places unexplored. There are more out there, all you have to do is look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably where I'm going to end my writing, for Inktober anyways. With how busy my schedule is, I just can't keep up with the whole month. I'm sorry if any of you were looking forward to it, anyways, be safe and have a good day!


End file.
